


100 Themes

by miss_fizzed



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fizzed/pseuds/miss_fizzed
Summary: A collection of one shots wrote for the 100 Themes challenge posted on the jdbfangirlharem group.  Various themes, story lines and ratings apply.  Stories are not connected unless otherwise stated.





	1. No 31 : Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Sarah has been recieving mysterious gifts. Rated **K**.

This is the first story that I've completed. The story sort of wrote itself after I had started, although it decided to take a slightly different route than the one I had originally planned. But here you go anyway.

Enjoy. :D fizzed

Disclaimer: Any characters, Sarah, Jareth, Toby etc, recognisable from the movie are not mine.

* * *

No 31 : Flowers

It was always the same. A single stem left on her dressing table at midnight. For most the bloom would be unrecognisable – strange petals coated in glitter and a distinct aura hanging on them – but not to her.  
She’d been surprised, when she had awoken on her 16th birthday and found the flower lying on her dressing table. She had wondered at its strangeness yet it was so familiar to her. She had asked her family about it but she got the same baffled look from each person. She pressed the flower between the pages of a book and eventually forgot it.  
Until a year later, when on her 17th birthday she found another flower lying on the table when she woke. On her 18th the same thing. She never mentioned them again to her family – they’d either think she was going crazy or get worried that she had some stalker breaking into the house. Instead she just pressed each between the pages of a book. The book. Since her 17th she had placed all the flowers in that book, certain now of their origin.  
For 9 years it had been the same. Never quite allowing her to forget that place, her journey, him. Now on the eve of her 25th birthday she was determined to stay awake and find out who left it.  
She’d tried on her 19th birthday but had eventually fallen asleep and woke to find another bloom there but no sign of the intruder. She tried again and again, her 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th; each year the same thing happened. She would always fall asleep. She actually wondered if the reason wasn’t magical.  
Not this year though, she thought. She had drunk seven cups of coffee over the last few hours and was feeling very hyper, determined and, most importantly, awake. There was no way she was letting it happen again.  
She took another sip of her eighth coffee and glanced at the clock. 11:59. Everyone else in the house was asleep, all of them being ‘morning’ people, who preferred an early night. She was a ‘night’ person though. Like an owl, she mused. She watched the clock waiting for it to strike midnight – just a few more seconds. Midnight was when she would always start to get tired. She took a large chug of coffee as the hour hand moved to the 12. She suddenly felt a yawn coming on and hastened to stifle it, taking another drink of coffee. She got up to start making another mug ready for when she finished her current one. She was taking no chances and had sneaked the coffee machine up to her room once Karen had gone to bed - she didn’t want to leave the room in case the flower was left while she was gone.  
She had to stifle another yawn and felt her eyes water. She wiped them furiously, refusing to give in. So far it did seem to be going well. It was 12:07. Normally by this point she’d be struggling to keep her eyes open.  
On her 23rd birthday she had thought she could trick the magic by pretending to be asleep. As soon as the tiredness had begun she lay down and closed her eyes and for a moment it had seemed to work; she felt no tiredness and had lain awake for a few minutes listening for the intruder. But at some point she must have fallen asleep for when she next opened her eyes it was to find the flower lying in her sunlit room.  
12:13 now and no sign of the flower. The yawns, however, were becoming more persistent. She picked up her new mug of coffee and began pacing her room silently, trying to stay alert. She would not give in easily. The minutes passed, painfully slow, and still no sign of the flower nor it’s mysterious giver.  
She had to question what she would do when the flower showed up. What if it was him, what would she do? What would she say? Did she want it to be him? It could just be Toby playing a trick on her, secret gifts intended to drive her insane. But no, he isn’t a very good liar. But what if it was just Toby or her dad, or even Karen? I’d be disappointed. She stopped pacing at the thought to give herself a shake. She couldn’t help but wonder what it was for, each year this reminder of that time. Always her thoughts would turn to him. The arrogance, the smirk, the trouble he’d put her through…those beautiful eyes, those damn good looks. She couldn’t help it – she was attracted to him. She’d had boyfriends, yes, but they always left her feeling incomplete, dissatisfied. No one could capture her attention like he had.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by another yawn. Quickly followed by another as she stifled the first. She took another drink of coffee and looked to the clock. 12:58. She crossed to her bookcase and pulled out a handful of books, revealing the little red one behind. She took this out and put the others back on the shelf. She crossed to her bed and sat down. She opened the book, the pages falling open to reveal one of the dried flowers. She picked it up carefully, the petals shining as the glitter caught the light from the candle on her bedside table. Memories flooded back as always. The wondrous, strange creatures she met there; the thrill of running through the dark maze; songs playing through her head – the firey’s voices laughing, his soft whispers in her ear as she spun in his arms; even smells – the strange scent of magic, the sweet peach, the Bog of Eternal Stench – she had to hold her nose as she thought of that one. She laughed remembering it all.  
A glance at the dressing table revealed nothing out of the ordinary. She looked to the clock again. 1:34. She took a large drink of the coffee. It would be a long night.

…

“Happy Birthday Sarah”.

Her head snapped up to the whisper in her ear. She jumped up searching for the owner of the voice – finding no one. Damn it. I stayed awake all night, how could I miss him? Was I hearing things? She looked down to the near empty mug of coffee – her 13th. Probably too much coffee. It was bright in her room now, the light filtering through her window between the curtains. Her eyes followed one shaft of light to the dressing table.  
And to the flower lying there.  



	2. No 49 : Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of one shots wrote for the 100 Themes challenge posted on the jdbfangirlharem group. Various themes, story lines and ratings apply. Stories are not connected unless otherwise stated.

  
Author's notes:

Sarah and Toby take a stroll down memory lane. Rated **T**. A little bit of fluff Toby and Sarah wise, but, to be on the safe side, I upped the rating for suggestiveness between Sarah and Jareth.

This story took a while to work out despite being the first of the themes that a story an idea jumped out at me for. As soon as I read the title the image of Sarah digging the jumpsuit out of the wardrobe popped into my head but beyond that I had no idea where I would take it. But here it is finally completed.

Enjoy. :D fizzed

* * *

No 49 : Stripes

“Ha ha ha, Sarah, look at these!” He held up a small red and white baby grow against himself. “How do I look?”  
Sarah laughed as she made a grab for them “I think it’s seven years too small, Toby.”  
Toby laughed and dived back into the mess of clothes, books, toys and general junk lying on the floor of his wardrobe.  
“Oh and here’s the hat,” cried Toby from the wardrobe. He jumped up and ran to the mirror as he pulled the hat over his head. “Still as cute as ever,” he remarked turning to Sarah with a cheeky grin.  
“Whatever you want to think Toby,” she remarked, trying to repress the laugh. Toby’s grin was so infectious. It was how he still managed to get away with everything. He’d just have to smile sweetly at Karen and she’d get flustered and laugh with him. Sarah could never get away with something that way.  
Sarah smiled as she held up the little suit, once one of Karen’s favourite outfits for Toby, that had lain forgotten in the wardrobe. The outfit held many memories from a time long past, before Toby became the mischievous nine-year-old he was now.  
She giggled remembering one of the last times he had worn it. He had been three-years-old and the family had been sitting in the kitchen having dinner. A roast dinner for Sarah and the parents and sausages and mashed potato for Toby. Toby, in the beginnings of cheekiness, was picking at the potato dropping it all over himself – the stains were still visible after all these years. Then suddenly he’d grabbed a sausage and tossed it across the table. Karen had scolded him for it when he picked up a handful of potato and tossed it at her. Sarah had been straining to hide her giggles at the time; even her dad had smiled slightly. Karen had looked outraged for a second but then Toby had flashed his trademark grin and she’d softened, beginning to laugh herself. Eventually the whole table burst into fits of laughter with Toby sitting in his high chair grinning at the spectacle.  
Toby handed her the hat before returning to the mess once more. She smiled wistfully thinking of the time that she’d worn the hat on a whim. There had been a point that day where she’d worried that day’s memory would be a sad one but it had turned out well in the end. Toby didn’t remember much of that day thankfully, although he had found out about her wish. She’d felt very guilty when he’d asked her about it but he quickly erased the feeling saying he was glad she had made the wish. Otherwise, as he’d put it, he wouldn’t be quite as awesome as he was now – he had the one of the best uncles a kid could get. She wasn’t married to Jareth – yet – but Toby still called him Uncle. She smiled getting lost in her thoughts of that magical man, not noticing the change in the air till she felt arms encircling her waist. She squeaked in surprise causing Toby to pull out from the wardrobe.  
He grinned when he saw the cause of her alarm. “Hey Uncle Jareth!”  
“Hi kid,” Jareth replied ruffling his hair.  
“Hey!” he cried, smoothing down his hair. “You’re messing the ‘do.”  
Jareth laughed, which made Sarah grin too – she loved his laugh.  
“Sorry kid, here, will this make up for it?” he asked, suddenly holding a gift wrapped in shiny red paper.  
Toby made a grab for it. “Yeah, thanks Uncle Jareth,” he cried running away to open the gift.  
“Wonderful, another piece of junk to add to the pile we’re trying to clear,” complained Sarah.  
“Oh it’s just not fair, is it?” teased Jareth.  
She playfully elbowed him, used to the joke by now. “What are you doing here anyway?”  
He smirked. “I just thought I’d come and visit my love, find out why she was thinking of me.”  
Sarah blushed, he always knew – it was so…unfair. She giggled quietly to herself.  
“What was that, love?”  
“Oh nothing, just getting so egotistical are we, that you believe I’m always thinking of you?”  
He laughed quietly in her ear. “Oh but we know that it’s true.”  
She laughed elbowing him again. “No it’s not,” she replied defensively.  
“Well I think something needs to be done about that,” he whispered in her ear, giving the lobe a quick nip.  
She shivered involuntarily at his touch causing him to smirk again. She bent her head back so she could see him, the look in his eyes causing her to shiver excitedly once more. He leaned down to her lips but was interrupted by the sound of puking.  
They both looked over to see Toby grinning at them. “Get a room guys,” he laughed, pretending to be sick again.  
Jareth laughed and leaned down to whisper to Sarah again. “I suppose we will have to leave this for another time, my love.” He kissed her cheek before waving to Toby and vanishing.  
Sarah scowled at Toby. He just grinned back before turning to the wardrobe. “Back to work then Sarah?”  
She sighed resignedly, is there anyone who could resist that smile? She folded up the little suit, collected the hat with it and placed it in the box of keepsakes while giggling at a moaning Toby under the pile of junk he’d pulled down from the top shelf. She slowly examined a few things from the top of the pile before finally taking pity and pulling him out. Serves him right for interrupting Jareth and I.


End file.
